


Backstories of DDLC

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: The inner lives of Sayori Saito, Yuri Fujiwara, Natsuki Akamine, and Monika Drescher. Welcome to the Literature Club of Oni-Giri High School!





	1. Chapter 1

This is another work I had made a long time ago, when DDLC first came out. I still like it, but I'm not as obsessed with the game anymore, hahaha. These will be very short and could be used as minor character studies, but it's all headcanon. Dan Salvato owns these characters and knows what their lives would be like outside of school, not me. But I still hope that you enjoy my writing!


	2. Sayori Saito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori has dealt with depression for most of her life, most likely inherited genetically from her mother, who always tells her to pretend to be happy. Her father doesn’t know how to handle his wife’s mental illness, and tries his best to help, but ended up influencing Sayori to hide her depression from her friends, after seeing how stressed and upset he was. With years of practice fooling her own family that she was happy, Sayori is a very good liar, but only does so for the sake of others. She is also far more intelligent than most believe, as she has little motivation to do well academically.

Sayori woke up to the sound of her front doorbell frantically ringing, the incessant dings failing to drown out a muffled voice shouting. She rolled out of bed and stumbled down her stair steps, forced to cover her ears as she approached closer to the door. Swinging it open, Sayori blinked in confusion to find the entire Literature Club at her doorstep.  
“Huh? What are you guys doing here?”, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stifled a yawn.  
Natsuki scoffed, “Oh, don’t be like that! We’re obviously here to get you out of bed.”   
The small girl was holding a plate of colorfully decorated cupcakes, tightly bound in plastic seran wrap. Without even waiting for invitation, she barged passed Sayori in a huff.  
Yuri waited to be given permission to enter, before quickly entering as well. With a sigh, Sayori turned toward her final guest, the club’s own president, Monika. She donned a black apron dress that reached just above her knees, over a white blouse and tan sandals. The outfit looked culturally German; most likely, considering Monika was a foreign exchange student from Europe.   
“Good morning, Monika!”, Sayori greeted cheerily.   
Frowning, she replied, “Sayori, it’s the afternoon. Have you been asleep all this time?”  
“Ehehe. Well, I did wake up a few times, but the bed was so comfortable I just couldn’t get up.”   
Her excuse didn’t seem to ease her friend’s concern, blatant by the growing crease of her brows. Waving her in, Sayori shut the door softly before turning her attention to her unannounced guests.  
“So”, Natsuki piped up from her spot on the sofa, “what do wanna do today, Sayo?”   
“Huh? Me?”  
Yuri tugged on a strand of her hair, “Well, we didn’t want to make plans you weren’t comfortable with, considering your enjoyment is of our utmost priority today.”   
Sayori blinked in surprise. She really wouldn’t have ever expected someone to care about her feelings, let alone the entire club. Her heart swelled at the sight of her friends, finally able to experience a moment of genuine sunshine after months of cloudy storms.  
With an effortless smile, Sayori suggests they take a trip to a nearby park.  
“I’ll go get dressed! Oh, I haven’t even eaten breakfast, yet. Maybe eggs and toast. Be right back!”


	3. Yuri Fujiwara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is from a wealthy family that owns a large publishing company, which her father had started before she was born. Her mother also ran a charity to spread awareness of mental illness, and conduct neurological research. However, her parents were killed in a devastating car crash during a business trip, leaving Yuri’s older sister to raise her when she was 13. Her sister, Tsubaki, is now CEO of the publishing company, after finishing her education online to remain legal guardian of Yuri. Although the corporation is very profitable, the two girls have decided to continue donating a large portion of earnings to their mother’s charity.

“Wow, Yuri! Your house is so big”, Sayori marveled at her heavily sophisticated abode, dropping her napsack at the doorway in the process. Yuri humbly stuttered a thank you, embarrassed by the attention. Monika and Natsuki walked in, stepping over Sayori’s bag and glanced around the parlor. Feeling a dull pinge of jealousy, Natsuki frowned at the sight of Yuri’s glimmering chandelier above her head.   
“Hello, Mother, Father. I’m home.”  
Her head whipped towards the sound of Yuri’s voice, preparing a formal greeting to who she imagined were very scholarly people, wearing expensive jewelry, and spoke very fancy-like, and-  
Yuri straightened her back from her place in front of a large framed photograph atop a wooden shrine, wisps of incense wafting through the air, obscuring Natsuki’s view. Stepping closer, she could make out details of a man and woman, happily seated inside of a library or maybe a private study. Yuri turned to face her friends, smiling gently and waving them over.  
Sayori took a seat next to the girl, “So these are your parents? They look really happy.”  
“They were always avid readers, which is why my sister and I have such an appreciation for literature. Tsubaki will be home from her business trip tomorrow, so you all may stay to meet her if you’d like.”   
Monika leaned forward, her hands pressed against her knees, “You know, Yuri, you don’t look too much like them, except for your mother’s hair.”  
“It’s actually quite funny, my father used to always joke that we were adopted. I never keep my hair short, either, because it reminds me of her…”, she smiled wistfully, as if in her own world. Natsuki grimaced at the thought of her own resemblance to her mother. She always wished she’d inherited her father’s physical attributes along with his quick temper.   
“How long have you been on your own, Yuri?” Sayori’s curiosity breaks through the tense air.  
“Hm? I’ve never been on my own, persay, Sayori. Tsubaki never would have let that happen when our parents passed. Though, if you were wondering how long I’ve been orphaned, I would say it has been about five and a half years or so. My sister was already in her third year of high school, so there wasn’t too much struggle with our sudden independence. That’s not to say we didn’t miss them terribly, of course, nor have we ever stopped.”  
Sayori suddenly enveloped the girl in a comforting embrace, tears of sympathy shimmering in her bright blue eyes. Unlike Sayori, Monika wasn’t very adept in social ability, but she still tried to provide some level of comfort in her own way. Stepping directly behind Yuri, she gently grasped her shoulders, squeezing them like a hug.  
“They would be very, very proud of you, Yuri. I hope you know that.”  
“Th-thank you, thank you for saying so, M-Monika”, Her shoulders shake slightly, and Natsuki can see a thin, glistening tear roll down her blushed cheek. She smeared it away, hiding a wobbly smile behind her dark violet locks.


	4. Natsuki Akamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a messy divorce, Natsuki’s mother consigned her father full custody, and left to travel the world. Ever since, Natsuki holds severe trust issues and aggression to emotionally protect herself. Her father is very overprotective of his daughter, especially from boys, but he often has to work very late hours, leaving Natsuki to fend for herself after school. She’s secretly very lonely at home, which leads her to join the Literature Club in the first place.

He would try to come home early, he said. It was already past six o’clock, and still no headlights in the driveway. Natsuki furrowed her eyes at their cold dinner, she’d prepared stir-fry noodles and chicken for her father when he would return from work. Feeling her chest tighten, she left her seat and marched to her bedroom.   
The walls were painted a pastel pink with white trim, her white dresser pushed against the far back wall beside a twin bed. Natsuki pounced on her mattress, immediately wrinkling the previously smoothed comforter, its floral pattern now twisted and unrecognizable. Burrowing deeper into her pillow, she almost didn’t hear the faint chime of her cellphone.   
‘I don’t wanna talk to anyone right now…’  
Another chime resounded through the dark space inside Natsuki’s mind, before light flooded her vision as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Grasping her phone, she flipped open the case and noticed Sayori’s name on the screen.   
She answered, “Sayori? Why’re you calling me?”  
“Hi, Natsuki! I just wanted to see if you could come over tonight,” a slightly raised voice bellowed into the receiver, “I mean, since it’s Friday night and we don’t have school tomorrow anyway. Plus, my mom didn’t feel like cooking and, neither did I. Ehehe…”  
“So, what? You want me to make you dinner?”  
“Wha-No! I was gonna order pizza, and I planned on invited Yuri and Monika, too.”  
Natsuki thought back to the stir-fry she made, and knew it was already cold and soggy. Not to mention her dad still wasn’t home, and she had been meaning to actually spend some time with him.   
“What kinda toppings?”  
“Anything you want, I got Mom’s credit card,” Sayori sang.  
With a sigh, Natsuki said, “Screw it, I’m on my way there. And I want extra cheese.”


	5. Monika Drescher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is a foreign exchange student, living in Japan for her 3 years in high school. During her first year, Monika felt very out of place, isolated. She decided to dive headfirst into extracurricular activities, looking for a place where she felt like she belonged. After taking several sports, drama and debate club, she finally had the idea to create her own club during her third year, a place where she would make sure everyone felt at home.

‘Congratulations, Ms. Drescher on your acceptance into Humboldt University of Berlin. We have received your high school’s transcripts and extracurricular activity records. Because of your previous affiliations with your school’s Debate Club and Honor Roll, we would like to offer you a full-year scholarship…’ Monika stopped reading after that. Returning to her home in Germany after graduation? Going to a private school with a full ride? Thinking about this should make her ecstatic, but then why does it feel so bittersweet?  
‘Heh, that sounds like Sayori.’   
Sayori, the club, she was going to have to tell them at some point; would it be worse to bring this up at a later time, say, after they’ve already finished high school? Probably. In any case, the club has no underclassmen to continue the Literature Club she’d formed earlier that year, so it’ll just die when they graduate anyway, right?  
With a sigh, Monika arrived in front of the classroom, knowing that her friends--no, club members--were waiting for her on the other side of the door. She reached out to grab the handle, and slid the door open. To her surprise, however, the room was dark and empty.  
“Guys, are you there? Sayori?” she considered turning on the light, but dismissed it. Instead, she staggered over to the teacher’s desk, dropped herself in the chair, and muffled her sobs with her head in her arms. The club, her club, was already dead; no one was meant to stay, of course, with the members all being third-years, but she just never anticipated them to leave so soon. To abandon her before she even told them of her college acceptance back in Germany. Now, they’re gone forever, and she was alone in her void, isolated from the rest of the world.  
Monika was so upset, she remained completely unaware of the closet door opening and her club members--no, friends--come out with a tray of cupcakes, flowers, and coffee. They had been hiding in wait for the light to be turned on, but since it never was, they stayed silent as Monika wept at they’re absence.   
Sayori, holding a bouquet of roses, softly spoke, “Monika?”  
Responding to the sound of her name, the girl lifted her head to see her friends greet her sincerely. They each set their gifts atop the desk and gather around her.  
“What’s, what’s going on?”  
“We wanted to thank you for making this club”, Sayori squeezed her hands in reassurance, “you gave me a voice so I could express my feelings and find myself.”  
“You opened my eyes to a world I’d never even imagined, one where people appreciate and accept me”, Yuri articulated her gratitude with such mirth Monika couldn’t resist smiling.  
Natsuki crossed her arms and avoided eye contact, “I don’t want to admit it. But Monika, you helped me out a lot. A safe place, extra food, friends who I actually trust. So, thanks, I guess.”  
Monika was speechless, unable to formulate a response. To hear that her friends were so thankful for her, made her break down in tears even more. But these weren’t tears of despair anymore, they were ones of joy.  
Sayori stepped forward and embraced her club president, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
“I know it feels like we’re never going to see each other again, after we graduate. But the Literature Club will be coming with us wherever we go, because we are the Literature Club. And we’ll be with you forever.”


End file.
